1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to chemical reaction of gases with selected catalysts to produce solid materials that may be used for numerous applications, particularly analysis and more particularly to Studying the isotopic makeup of substances.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,100 for an ultra-sensitive spectrometer for making mass and elemental analyses to Kenneth H. Purser issued Jul. 19, 1977 provides the following background information, “ . . . an extremely sensitive apparatus which can be used for the detection of electronegative particles and provide data as to their elemental composition. A mass spectrometer selects negative ions of the required mass coming from an ion source. These ions are then directed into a dissociator which fragments complex molecules and strips electrons from the resulting products producing positively charged ions. These positively charged ions are filtered by a series of elements which independently measure some combination of the quantities: energy/charge, energy, momentum/charge, velocity, charge. Such measurement allows the actual mass of each particle to be uniquely defined and, if necessary, over-determined for reduction of backgrounds.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,919 for a method of measurement in biological systems to Kenneth W. Turteltaub issued May 11, 1993 provides the following background information, “ . . . a method of quantifying molecular mixtures of and adhesions to minute amounts of biological substances using an accelerator mass spectrometer. Still more particularly, it relates to a process of measurement using intermediate and long lived isotopes bound to biological substances which are then converted to forms suitable for analysis by accelerator mass spectrometry.”